Drumming song
by Evanaissante
Summary: La vie précaire de Newt tombe gentiment en morceau quand arrive le nouveau greenbean, Thomas. ( UA, s'inspire du livre tout en se basant sur le film, Newtmas)
1. That starts when you're around

_Pour ma très chère Cheesy-Eli _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_Je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible jusqu'au 25 pour avoir la fin le jour de Noël mais je ne promets rien._

* * *

**DRUMMING SONG**

* * *

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Quand Newt entendit la sirène de la Boite, il s'éveilla en sursaut.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, agressant sa cage thoracique meurtrie par sa nuit passée dans son hamac. Ses yeux furent éblouis un instant par la lumière ambiante avant de s'habituer à la clarté du jour.

Il devait être à peu près midi, vu la chaleur et les rayons tapant du soleil.

Alby l'aurait tuer pour s'être réveillé aussi tard.

Le blocard eu un petit rire amer.

"L'aurait".

Alby n'oserait pas vraiment s'en prendre à sa vie depuis...l'accident.

" - On va l'appeler comme ça, hein. murmura-il en se levant péniblement de son lit de fortune."

Il commença à se diriger vers la Boite, toujours bruyante, clopinant comme à l'usuel.

Gally et son groupe de Bâtisseurs se tenaient déjà devant la construction de métal. Leur chef s'accroupit prêt à ouvrir la grille quand Newt se plaça près de lui.

Gally souleva enfin l'épaisse barrière, se préparant à sauter à la rencontre du Greenie.

Le jeune co-leader n'eut le temps que de voir un visage terrifié et un corps couvert de sueur plaqué contre le sol que le Bâtisseur sortir le p'tit nouveau de sa cage.

Celui-ci tomba face contre terre, poussé par la force de Gally et la surprise de retrouver la terre ferme. Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul quand les autres se rapprochèrent de lui.

Newt ne pouvait, toujours pas, vraiment le voir. Il était derrière Frypan et quelques Trancheurs, qui étaient tous bien plus imposants que lui et sa petite carrure.

Mais il pu quant même assister à la suite.

Le nouveau se barrait.

Il courait à une vitesse assez fulgurante, produite par l'adrénaline de sa peur, mais toujours assez surprenante.

Zart, devant lui, avait commencer à crier des encouragements (surtout des "Le bleu ! Le bleu ! Le bleu!" En faite) quand le débutant tomba, encore une fois, violemment dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres des Portes.

Alors que ses congénères riaient, Newt sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement pour ce garçon apeuré. Il eu une bouffée de compassion alors qu'il se revoyait lui, le jour de son arrivé, il y avait de ça deux ans.

Enfin, quand l'hilarité cessa, ils purent entendre la voix grave de Alby ;

\- On s'amuse, je vois? Jack, Finn, mettez- le au Trou le temps qu'il se calme et que je puisse lui parler. Et les autres...RETOURNEZ AU BOULOT

Sans demander leur restes, les blocards s'éloignèrent. Newt, toujours présent, s'avança vers son chef qui regardait la forme évanouie du nouveau. Le blond s'y intéressa à son tour.

Le Greenie n'avait rien de spécial. Il était mince mais musclé, plutôt pâle (mais ce n'était sûrement pas à Newt de dire cela vu son propre teint) et couvert de grains de beautés. Ses cheveux étaient brun foncé, une couleur assez chaude qui devait sûrement aller avec ses yeux.

Soudain, Newt ressentit une douce chaleur dans l'entièreté de son corps, comme si un baume était appliqué sur ses plaies, réchauffant ses muscles tendus.

Même sa jambe lui sembla, pendant un court instant, guérie.

Ne quittant pas le nouveau des yeux, il entendit à peine Alby lui parler :

\- Ça va? l'aîné avait l'air suspicieux.

\- Comme d'hab, le blond levant enfin les yeux vers son leader quand le corps inerte du débutant fut jeter au Trou. Pourquoi?

\- T'avais l'air...presque euphorique.

\- Ah. Savais pas.

Newt se retourna, prêt à aller aider quelques Sarcleurs. Alby l'interpella avant même qu'il puisse faire un pas.

\- Newt, t'es sur que…

\- Je vais vachement bien, ok? Je pense me lancer dans la comédie, un spectacle tout les soirs. Un peut-être du mime?

\- J'suis sérieux.

Le jeune blocard soupira, passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Non, Al, je vais pas bien. J'ai mal et je suis crevé. Mais je peux te jurer que l'accident ne se reproduira pas.

\- Parce que tu comptes réussir la prochaine fois?

\- Parce que je compte te faire chier pour encore quelques années.

Alby sourit légèrement, et fit un mouvement vers lui avant de s'en aller en criant :

\- Retourne au boulot, spèce de larve.

Newt s'éloigna, jetant un regard vers le Trou où reposait l'inconnu l'ayant rendu "euphorique".

* * *

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_


	2. That throws me to the ground

Chapitre 2

* * *

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

* * *

De la merde.

Newt doit mettre ses mains dans de la merde.

Chouette, alors.

Il se demande encore pourquoi il propose toujours son aide à Zart.

L'odeur lui fait faire une grimace, mais il ne se sent pas particulièrement nauséeux comme les autres gars, il n'est juste pas fan de la crotte de cochon.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Surtout que l'effluve est assez forte, elle va probablement rester quelque jours sur ses vêtements sauf si il les lave ou les laisse près du feu.

Il remplit ses deux seaux tout en grommelant puis retourna sur le sentier afin de retrouver le maton des Sarcleurs. De loin, il aperçut deux formes qui pensa bien être Alby et le nouveau. Il marcha vers les jardins tout en regardant le contour flou du greenie.

\- NEWT !

Son nom résonne fort à ses oreilles, il se tourna vers Zart qui le regardait intensément.

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, s'attendant à se retrouver sur la route du champ.

Il eu un choc en comprenant pourquoi le chef des Sarcleurs avait l'air alerté.

Il se trouvait devant le Maze, les mains vides.

\- Tu as déposé ton seau devant moi, puis t'es partit, comme ça, sans rien dire, les yeux tout vides.

Le maton le fixait toujours alors que le blond touchait une des portes, froide et imposante.

Newt eu un frisson.

\- Mec? Tu m'entends?

\- Ouais, Zart, ma p'tite escapade ne m'a pas rendu sourd, calme-toi.

L'autre blond eu un sourire.

\- Tu m'as fait flippé.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu peux dire désolé, t'sais?

\- Ouais, suis désolé.

Il se frotta la nuque, gêné

\- On devrait retourner au champ.

\- J'te rejoins, mais je veux parler à Alby avant.

Zart le regarda un instant avant de soupirer et de partir vers son jardin non sans quelques coups d'oeil inquiets.

Newt se précipita vers son leader qui arpentait les environs, suivit de près par le nouveau, écoutant les explications consciencieuses du plus âgé.

\- Alby !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui :

\- Newt ! Il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Greenie, j'te présente Newt, c'est lui qui commande quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Heureusement que tu es toujours là, alors.

Ils se turent un moment, les yeux rivés sur le jeune garçon brun si perdu en face d'eux.

Le co-leader avait eu raison.

Le garçon avait deux yeux noisettes brillant qui absorbèrent Newt l'espace d'une minute. Puis il se mit à parler machinalement :

\- Impressionant le show que tu nous as donné ce matin, j'ai presque cru que tu pouvais devenir un Runner...avant que tu te plantes.

Le nouveau eu un sourire au coin, la tension entre les trois adolescents se dissipa légèrement et alors que le brun s'apprêtait à répondre, Alby eu un sursaut d'autorité.

\- Newt, va chercher Chuck et trouve une place pour ce soir au greenbean, je termine la visite.

Le débutant se raidit à nouveau pendant que l'autre blocard l'emmenait avec force. Le blond soupira, il avait attendu avec impatience cette rencontre et aurait bien voulu parler un peu au jeune homme fraîchement arrivé.

Il s'éloigna.

* * *

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

* * *

_Bien désolée pour tout ce retard, je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite et plus fréquemment._

_Soit dit en passant, suis-je la seule qui commence à en avoir marre de la syntaxe de Fanfiction?_


End file.
